Too short
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Hiei christmas tree in Kurama's house. Don't own YYH.


"Kitsune what the hell is a tree doing in your house?!" Hiei demanded looking up at the pine tree.

"It's a christmas tree hiei." Kurama said.

"Oh." hiei said recalling all the things the fox had said about christmas. He examined the tree and raised an eyebrow at the bright orbs hanging from it and the lights dangling all around it. He shook his head in disgust. Why ruin a perfectly good tree? Hiei wondered this when Kurama came back in carrying a star. "This goes on top." Kurama said.

"hn." Hiei didn't care.

"Why don't you put it on?" Kurama asked holding out the star.

Hiei glanced at the star. "Why?"

"Cause." Kurama said.

"that isn't an answer."

"Actually yes it is just not a good one."

"why the hell do you want me to put the star on the tree?" hiei demanded.

"It would be nice to see you get into the spirit of christmas." Kurama chided holding out the star farther.

Hiei sighed and took the star and looked up at the top of the tree. "Okay. I'll put it on." Hiei sighed.

"Great. I'll be in the shower. When your done just sit on the couch and wait for me." Kurama said going upstairs.

Hiei stared up at the tree. how the hell was he supposed to reach that high? If he jumped up he didn't have anything to grab onto to stay up there. he couldn't climb up the tree because he would knock all of the decorations off. Hiei snarled. This job may be easy for the kitsune because he is tall! But Hiei had to face it...he was a midget. He scowled up at the tree. There wasn't anything he could stack to get up there. He frowned. If he tried tossing it up it could miss and shatter.

Hiei plopped on the couch and stared up at the tree angrily. "damn it." He said. He didn't want to admit to the kitsune that he was too short to put the star on top. He desperatly raked his brains to try and figure out a solution.

- 5 minutes later -

Still no solution. Hiei heard footsteps and sighed. he was gonna have to admit it one way or another.

Kurama came back in and stared at Hiei hodling the star. "What's wrong Hiei?"

Hiei held out the star wordlessly.

Kurama cocked his head and took the star. "What happened?"

Hiei sighed, "I'm too short to reach up and put the star on." Hiei said.

"oh." Kurama said he was such a fool. Hiei WAS to short. He didn't even think about that. He had embarrased Hiei. "It's okay Hiei." Kurama said placing the star on top of the tree.

"No it's not." Hiei said fleeing from the house.

Kurama rushed out. "HIEI!" He yelled.

- later -

hiei sighed and stared at the snow falling it was christmas eve. He was thinking about Kurama. He loved the fox but...he was sad...he was too short. it was ridiculous. Kurama would never want a midget. He sighed. No wonder why other demons mocked him constantly. he didn't realize how short he actually was. He was ashamed.

kurama walked along through the snow trying to find Hiei to apologize. He sensed Hiei's energy coming from the top of a tree. Kurama jumped up and landed beside Hiei.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked laying a hand on the shoulder of the man he loved.

Hiei didn't move.

"come on Hiei...it isn't a big deal." Kurama said.

"I didn't realize how short i really was." Hiei said.

"Hiei look i'm sorry that was senseless of me." Kurama said.

"i'm not mad at you." Hiei said.

Kurama sighed in relief.

"I just don't think you want a lover that is so short."

Kurama blinked for a moment. "Well your wrong there. I love you too Hiei."

Hiei looked over at him.

"I like you being short." Kurama said.

"Why?"

"Well...you have childlike features and this just adds to the cuteness. Plus it would be easy to cuddle with you. And i could easily hold you in my arms."

Plunk.

Kurama looked down something was laying in his lap. He picked it up it was a tear gem. "Hiei..." he said looking at hiei who was looking down.

"Hiei." Kurama said wrapping his arms around Hiei. "Don't. I love you the way you are." Kurama said.

Hiei wiped his eyes and said, "I love you too kitsune." Hiei said wrapping his arms around Kurama.

"And you know what?" Kurama asked.

Hiei looked up at him.

"You'll always be my midget." Kurama said kissing him. Hiei smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to turn out to be a bad christmas after all.


End file.
